


Macaroni

by Weegi (orphan_account)



Series: A Bunch of Little!Luigi Drabbles [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Little!Luigi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Weegi
Summary: Luigi seems a bit rowdy today....





	Macaroni

"Come on, Weegie...You gotta eat," you coo, trying to nudge the spoonful of macaroni into his mouth.

But he refuses, still visibly hyperactive. All Luigi wanted was to get back to playing. And besides, the spaceman was left stranded in space! If he didn't get back to his space station play set, Astronaut Alan would drift into the sun! And char-grilled astronaut would NOT be a very good outcome... 

"No-!! Wanna pway!!" he screamed, moving away from the incoming spoonful. He didn't want macaroni, he wanted to  _play!_  

You only sigh unhappily, putting down the spoonful as Luigi kicked and screamed in protest. At this rate, feeding him was literally impossible. You even had to drag him from his play set over to the dinner table as he kicked and wailed.

Anyway Luigi continued to scream, kicking angrily. "Wanna _pwaaaaaaaaaaay-!!!_ "

This was nuts. You could feel the headache coming on as you massaged your temples. Normally Luigi was a calm and easygoing little,even outright pleading for you to feed him sometimes. Plus he loved macaroni! Especially the kind with the spaceship shapes! So why did he seem so unruly? This was  _really_ out of character for someone like Luigi.

Hoping this would work, you try reasoning with him,attempting to lull him in with a promise of more play time. "Luigi...If you eat some of your macaroni, I'll let you go play.." you sing.

His tantrum stops for a moment. "Pway?" he asked. You nod softly, beckoning to the macaroni bowl in front of him. And in a tiny plastic Toy Story bowl, no less.

Luigi calms down a bit at this, allowing the macaroni spoonfuls to be nudged into his mouth. But he started to get antsy again after about a few spoonfuls.

"Wanna pway now!" he whined.

"You gotta finish your macaroni,sweetie."

"But I wanna pway now-!!" Luigi wailed.

You sigh again, obviously needing to pull out the big guns. "Luigi, if you don't sit still and finish your macaroni you're gonna get a LONG time-out. And we don't want that,do we?" Your voice comes out more stern than you expected.

It's almost funny how immediately Luigi tenses up and goes silent, almost going pale for a bit. "N-No..." he finally mumbles.

"Good. Now the sooner you finish your macaroni, the sooner you can play. Deal?"

"Mm-hm..." he mumbled meekly. "I-I sowwies Mama..."

"It's okay,baby." you say simply, smirking to yourself as Luigi calms down and allows himself to be fed the last few bits of macaroni. Maybe this wouldn't be _that_ hard.


End file.
